Typically, network providers (e.g., Internet service providers (ISPs)) operate fixed networks. The provided networks often provide a plurality of services that a subscriber may access as desired. Many of these services may be limited by a usage agreement or by a subscription plan. For example, often users may subscribe to certain bandwidth limitations or to a level of services. As users desire more services, they may increase their subscription levels. For example users may increase their bandwidth limitation or add additional features or services.
Increasingly users or subscribers want to roam or move freely from place to place. As such, the subscriber may move to a location that is not directly serviced by the provider network. For example, a subscriber may directly connect with a provider network from the subscriber's home, but when the subscriber is on a trip or at a restaurant they may not be able to interact with the provider network. In some instances these remote locations may have access to another network. A user may wish to traverse the remote network to access the provider's network. In this context, network traversed to access the provider network may be referred to as an “access network”. To access the network the subscriber may use any of a number of devices, such as, for example, a cell phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a desktop computer, etc.; although, it is understood that the above are merely a few illustrative examples to which the disclosed subject matter is not limited.